


Silver Vision

by pensgarth_deactivated



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindness, Gymnastics, M/M, Paralympics, Sports, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensgarth_deactivated/pseuds/pensgarth_deactivated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin Emrys accidentally stumbles into the university gymnasium during his first week, he doesn't expect to find a paralympic gymnast running through his routine. However, that's exactly what happens. Arthur Pendragon is blind, talented and breathtakingly gorgeous, and, as the year goes on, Merlin finds himself going to the gym more and more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Vision

Written for the uni-merlin prompt: "Lots of Paralympic training happened at universities. I'm thinking Arthur as the disabled athlete (I'm not that bothered about which sport, though I was thinking either Goalball or swimming), and Merlin as the clumsy, awkward student at that uni who doesn't even *like* sports but finds himself making excuses to come back to the gym/venue more and more often to argue/fall in love with Arthur."

I moved away from the prompt a little bit, but I hope the OP still likes it!

 

I just want to say that this was such a great challenge to take part in - thank you to Emjayelle for organising it so brilliantly, and for letting me have an extension when I hadn't finished (I hadn't even started) by my posting date! Despite having almost no motivation to do anything, I managed to draw these two pieces (even though I got a bit lazy near the end of both - apparently my attention span doesn't stretch past 4 hours).

(I'm also thinking of writing a short fic as a companion for these drawings.)


End file.
